


La Victime

by Liravell



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Death, Fantasy AU, Multi, banshee - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liravell/pseuds/Liravell
Summary: She remembered the soldiers. She remembered being pulled out of her bed in the middle of the night.Fantasy AU series of drabbles.





	La Victime

She remembered the soldiers. She remembered being pulled out of her bed in the middle of the night. She remembered Nannerl shouting. Her sweet Nannerl… Both of them always loved music. Nannerl used to sing and hum the most beautiful melodies Caterina ever heard. And then she died with a scream on her lips. A twin one stuck in her throat as the soldier threw her lover's body to the floor. And then she felt cold metal of the sword cutting through her skin.

Her village was burned down in someone else’s war. The love of her life was dead. Yet she remained. She became something more. A ghost. Wandering the earth, unable to rest. As a silent observer, she soon discovered that in this world of men’s cruelty there was another world, a hidden one, of shadows and nightmares. Monsters and ghosts. She could do nothing to stop the violence. She could not touch anything. She could not control anything. So each time she saw a pure soul, an innocent being that was about to fade - she screamed. Caterina screamed just like the night she died. And they heard her.

Throughout the ages she warned the victims. The victims of monsters. The victims of men. Most of them heard her, the high sound cutting through the air, and fled. They survived. They were able to live. They could love. Those who survived gave her a name. Banshee. However, not everyone who heard her was so lucky.

It was Vienna. Or maybe Paris. She wasn’t sure, after so many years all the cities looked the same. The cold, stone-covered roads were empty. It was the middle of the night and even the tall, black lanterns didn’t give much light. Caterina roamed the city, carried by just a gust of wind which swirled the mist in the air. And then she saw two silhouettes.

Two men walked down the road. One of them was slightly taller. He was slim and dressed in a shimmering, black coat that matched his hair and the shade of beard on his chin. His pace was slow and calm. There was something disturbing in him, but Caterina couldn’t put her finger on it. The way he moved in the night, the way he watched his companion… The other man, still quite young, reminded Cavalieri of her life. His laugh echoed on the empty street as he danced in the dim light and enthusiastically spoke to his companion. Caterina smiled when she saw his golden hair, the same shade as those she braided each morning centuries ago. The playful sparks in his eyes brought up a memory of these sunny days when Nannerl used to bring her flowers and a new melody. His eyes covered in glitter shone like thousands stars and his colorful jacket made her giggle. A first laugh from a long time. He was just like her. Just like Nannerl.

As the dancing man stretched out his hands in a final bow, the other one took his hand. Laying a kiss on his fingers he pulled the younger boy closer. He took him by the waist and whispering to his ear they turned into a smaller, darker street. Soon Caterina saw the blond boy pinned to the wall. Exchanging kisses with each other the air began to fill with giggles. She watched the young lovers admiring the voice full of life. So full of life.

And then it hit her. Pierced her through like the cold steel so many years ago.

Caterina realized what was wrong with the other man. He had no soul. He had no shadow. She screamed, screamed at the top of her lungs. The boy stopped, looking around the fear in his eyes was clearly visible as he searched for the source of this blood-curdling sound. He did not know. But as sweet lips landed on his mouth he did not care anymore. The smile came back to his face. His eyes filled with pleasure as the other man’s lips came lower and kisses became rougher. And then the two, sharp fangs pierced his skin. The boy let out only a small whimper. The shine in his eyes disappeared.

With tears in her eyes, Cavalieri watched as his body fell to the ground. The vampire turned around, the blood still covering his face. They looked at each other. Two dead creatures in the world of the living. She expected a smile, a violent triumph she had seen so many times before, yet when she looked into his eyes she saw disgust and pain. She wanted to say something, yet he looked away and quickly passed her, wiping his mouth with the black sleeve.

For the first time she understood, some monsters are victims too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I want to thank my magnificent beta, JulyRutile


End file.
